Warriors: Forbidden Love
by Melly-Heatherheart
Summary: This story is based on Warriors by Erin Hunter. Its about a cat from FireClan falling in love with a cat from MossClan. It's also about a medicine cat falling in love and having kits. It eventually leads to a serious fight between clans.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A light tan she-cat with brown swirls lets out a loud purr as she presses into a brown tom.

"You're amazing." She meows licking his ear. The way her eyes shine with happiness easily gives away what shes feeling. _She must feel guilty._

"I love you Cinnamonpaw. Nothing matters when I have you." His amber eyes glowed. _Evil liar!_

Cinnamonpaw's eyes give a flash of guilt but she quickly covers it up and licks the tom's fur with affectionate strokes. She shivers as a cold breeze pierces her short fur. Pressing into the brown tom she meows, "I love you too Sparrowheart. But it's time to go. I need my sleep or Heatherheart will have my tail off." She speaks sadly and entwines her tail with his. _How could she!?_

"I understand." Sparrowheart presses into Cinnamonpaw and nudges her up from the patch of grass they had laid down in at the border. He licks her muzzle then pads off to MossClan camp.

Cinnamonpaw sits until he's out of sight then she turns and sprints back to camp. Her heart beating fast she lets out a squeak of pure happiness and quickly pads on.

_How could she do this? How could he? They need to be punished as do their clans!_

Arriving at camp Cinnamonpaw quietly pads into the apprentices den and falls asleep purring.

"Darkstar?" Distracted a black tom didn't hear a cat come and sit by him. He had been watching over FireClan since he left it.

"I am sorry. I-I just–"Darkstar cuts off realizing he can't solve all of his clans problem and there was no excuse for a constant watch. He looks up sadly to see a beautiful white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

"Darkstar it is okay. Everyone wants their clan to be happy. I have reason to believe one of the warriors in my clan is falling for a medicine cat in another clan though I shall not tell you what clan. I believe there is a prophecy to be sent. I would like you to deliver it to your medicine cat." Petalstar looks at him sadly.

"Great. More to worry about!" Darkstar yowls and pads away with a side and interrupts Greenflame's dream of her flying.

"Oh Darkstar, is there something I need to know." She meows calmly though strangely guilt flashes in her eyes.

"1 of 4 deceivers shall pay the greatest price for their lies and pain will come to all clans." Darkstar yowls and shows images of blood hitting the ground.

Greenflame lets out a yowl of confusion and pain then wakes up to the smell of herbs.

"StarClan be with you" Darkstar's voice whispers


	2. Allegiences

**Allegiances**

FireClan

LEADER: **Rainstar** – Black long legged she-cat

DEPUTY: **Heatherhear**t – Black she-cat with purple eyes

**Apprentice, Cinnamonpaw**

MEDICINE CAT: **Greenflame** – Mottled turtleshell coat and bright green eyes she-cat.

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

WARRIORS: (Toms, and she cats without kits)

**Brighteyes **– Silver with black stripes a long back and spots on side. One green eye. One blue eye. Tom.

**Apprentice, Specklepaw**

**Skywing **– White she-cat with darker grey paws. Light blue eyes

**Gingerstripe** – Orange she-cat with darker orange stripes. Green eyes.

**Sandstorm** – Golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Moongaze** – Grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

**Fernpelt** – Completely grey she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Fiercepaw**

**Feralheart** – White male with black nose, tail and paws. Blue eyes.

**Mourningsong** – Creamy light fur with beige stripes and swirls. Grey bluish eyes.

**Brightnight** – Black tom with white paws and muzzle with bright green eyes.

**Apprentice, Windpaw**

**Tigerstripe** – Brown-grey fur with black stripes and dark amber eyes tom.

**Iceeyes** – White tom with bright blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

**Honeyheart **– Grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Pebblefur **– Grey with black spots tom.

**Apprentice, Treepaw**

APPRENTICES:

**Windpaw** – Large grey tom with blue eyes

**Specklepaw** – Tan with white and black speckles she-cat.

**Fiercepaw** – Light beige with dark points on ears, muzzle, legs, and tail. Blue eyed tom.

**Gorsepaw** – Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Cinnamonpaw** – Light tan she-cat with brown swirls and yellow eyes.

**Moonpaw** – White she-cat with 1 black paw and bright ice blue eyes.

**Treepaw** – Brown pelt tom with bright green eyes.

QUEENS: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Adderfang** – Mottled turtleshell she-cat.

**Blossomheart** – Cream fur and bright blue eyes.

ELDERS:

**Swimmingstream** – Grey she-cat with blue faded eyes

**Lionfang** – Former medicine cat. Dark tan fur and sightless green eyes.

RainClan

LEADER: **Willowstar** – Ginger fur with white muzzle

**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

DEPUTY: **Darkheart** – White pelt with black muzzle, ears, tail, and paws.

MEDICINE CAT: **Cloudnose** – Greyish pelt with white muzzle.

WARRIORS:

**Goldenfeather** – Golden fur with yellow eyes she-cat.

**Crowflight** – Black tom with bright yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Kestrelstep** – White pelt with dark flecks in some places. Tom

**Sootpelt** – Black fur with one white toe and grey-blue eyes she-cat.

**Weaselcloud** – Dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Patchpelt** – Grey tom with white patches all over pelt.

**Apprentice, Elmpaw**

**Dappledream** – Pretty white she-cat with brown ears and green eyes

**Apprentice, Pandapaw**

QUEENS:

**Cloudpelt** – White she-cat

ELDERS:

**Jadefur** – Faded black fur with dark blue eyes tom.

SkyClan

LEADER: **Treestar **–Long legged tortoiseshell tom.

DEPUTY: **Hollywing **– Black she-cat with white paws.

MEDICINE CAT: **Moonwatcher** – White tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**

WARRIORS:

**Barkfur** – Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Goldenwhisker **– Sandy pelt with golden yellow eyes she-cat.

**Apprentice, Dapplepaw**

**Cloudtail **– White tom with bright blue eyes.

**Mousewhisker **– Brown tabby with amber eyes.

**Dawnpelt** – Grey she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

**Petalblaze** – Beautiful white legged she-cat with black splotched grey back.

**Lionclaw **– Handsome orange tom with white stripes and dark green eyes.

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

**Silverdream **– Silver pelt with bright blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Badgerpaw**

QUEENS:

**Creampelt** – Creamy colored fur with maple eyes.

**Heatherclaw** – Blue-grey she-cat with long claws and blue eyes.

ELDERS:

**Smalltail** – Black tom with a stub tail.

**Redeye** – Grey she-cat with a permanently scarred red eye.

MossClan

LEADER: Greystar – Grey tom with dark amber eyes

DEPUTY: Blackfoot – White tom with black paws.

MEDICINE CAT: – Yellowgaze – Tortoiseshell fur with yellow eyes

WARRIORS:

**Snakefang** – Grey tabby with huge teeth.

**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

**Frogeye **– Green eyes and grey fur

**Sparrowheart **– Brown tom with amber eyes

**Hollowwhisker **– Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Blossompaw**

**Smallclaw **– Grey tom with small claws. Ice blue eyes.

QUEENS:

**Blossomtail **– Pretty white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

**Pandatail **– White she-cat with black tail

ELDERS:

**Moonpelt **– White tom with pale green eyes.


	3. Chapter One

Warriors: Chapter One

The sun shines brightly into the warriors den and awakens Heatherheart. She blinks the sleep from her eyes and lets out a yawn. Suddenly seeing that she slept in she shakes the moss from her pelt and darts into the clearing to see what she has missed.

Adderfang is playing with Pandakit with what appears to be a small ball of moss. Gazing at them she sees Patchkit sitting off to the side alone. Heatherheart wanders over to check on her.

"Is something wrong? Do you miss the other kits?" Heatherheart meows licking Patchkit's ear remembering Treepaw, Cinnamonpaw, and Gorsepaw have recently left and Patchkit was older than Pandakit so it was hard to play with her.

"I just want to be an apprentice already!" She meows loudly and adds a sigh to make her point.

"You'll have your ceremony before the next gathering. There's one tonight so you only have to wait at the most a moon. Fiercepaw, Specklepaw, and Windpaw will be having their ceremony's soon you know. Most likely tomorrow. Who knows, maybe you'll be an apprentice when they become warriors. Just wait." Heatherheart meows flicking her tail as a signal shes done. Not wanting to argue she pads away to check how the patrols have been organized.

It appears Moongaze has organized the patrols. Brighteyes, Feralheart, Brightnight, and Mourningsong are on border patrol with Windpaw and Specklepaw.

Tigerstripe, Sandstorm, and Gingerstripe went out on a hunting patrol. Pebblefur, Iceeyes, and Fernpelt were waiting by the entrance with their apprentices.

"It's about time sleepy furball!" Cinnamonpaw yowled as she came into view. "I want to go battle train!" She finished and runs into the forest towards the training area.

"You will wait for your clanmates or you can watch them train all day!" Heatherheart yowled and flicked her tail signaling for the others to follow as she sprints into the forest easily getting ahead of Cinnamonpaw being twice her size.

Cinnamonpaw closes her eyes and attempts to run faster clenching her teeth together. _Ha! Nice try. _Heatherheart thinks to herself slowing her pace and letting Cinnamonpaw run into the training area first. The others arrive close behind.

Treepaw pounces on Cinnamonpaw playfully batting at her with sheathed paws. The two apprentices pawed at each other until Cinnamonpaw got annoyed and pushed Treepaw off with her back feet.

"That's not fair! I was just playing. You used a real move!" Treepaw meows defensively.

"And a fine move at that!" Pebblefur praises and narrows his eyes at Treepaw. "We are here to train and not play." He meows sternly.

"Okay so I suppose I'll show you some unbalancing moves first." Iceeyes meows at Gorsepaw gazing at Heatherheart for direction.

"Oh I forgot you've never had an apprentice before. Just do what your mentor d–"

Heatherheart stops herself remembering how Iceeyes mentor wasn't very nice. Lizardheart was his name and he was pure evil. He was a good fighter. But that was what ended him. He fought to his hearts content and died of exhaustion at the end of the battle. "Just teach her all the moves you know." Heatherheart meows.

"Okay Gorsepaw and Treepaw you to practice unbalancing and rebalancing." Heatherheart meows knowing they're the same age so they are evenly matched but Cinnamonpaw is much younger than Fiercepaw who is ready to be a warrior. "Fernpelt I suppose you can make sure Fiercepaw knows all his moves well and Cinnamonpaw we're gonna work on defense." She finishes.

Treepaw immediately goes at Gorsepaw who ducks down and sends Treepaw flying over. Fiercepaw shows off his moves proudly getting every one of them right. Taking her gaze off the others she sees Cinnamonpaw coming at her obviously annoyed by the wait. Heatherheart sighs and easily dodges by taking a step to the left.

"You must have patience." Heatherheart meows and pins Cinnamonpaw down easily. She then bats at Cinnamonpaw's belly pretending to claw her. Cinnamonpaw lets out a yowl of frustration and pushes her back paws at Heatherheart's belly and with an enormous push Heatherheart is flung off of her smaller opponent.

The clearing goes silent as the other cats watch in shock. Heatherheart lies for a moment then shakes herself. She stands to see a look of worry on all the cats faces. _What? I'm not mad at all! In fact! _"Cinnamonpaw that was amazing!" She praises. "Come on. You get the rest of that day off!" Heatherheart meows flicking her tail for Cinnamonpaw to follow who races proudly listening to the complains of the other apprentices with a big grin.

Looking back she sees Fiercepaw glaring at them with his claws unsheathed tearing at the ground. _You can't always be number one._ Heatherheart thinks to herself then walks towards camp. She hears Brighteyes's patrol. "Go on ahead Cinnamonpaw I'll catch up." She meows.

"Okay." Cinnamonpaw replies perking her ears to understand why her mentor is staying.

Brighteyes and his patrol are remarking the borders fiercely as Windpaw rushes past her almost making her trip. "Sorry!" He yowls and continues running. Confused Heatherheart quickly runs to Brighteyes.

"Brighteyes! What's going on?" She yowls giving his muzzle a quick lick.

"MossClan moved the border." He meows returning the lick.

"What?! They wouldn't. They hardly have any warriors since the last fight they had with RainClan!" Heatherheart yowled angrily.

"They did and I sent Windpaw to tell Rainstar while we remark the borders. I suppose she can confront them tonight." He meows looking to the sky. "Which won't be soon." He adds and looks around behind Heatherheart. "Where's Cinnamonpaw? I thought you were training." He meows questioningly at Heatherheart.

"She did better than Fiercepaw so she has the rest of the day off!" Heatherheart yowls narrowing her eyes and turns around to walk away offended.

Brighteyes runs in front of her. "Now where do you think you're going without me?"

"Back to camp." Heatherheart hisses and runs to camp as fast as her paws will take her letting out a whimper.

"Oh come on babe!" Brighteyes yowls keeping at her pace until they reach camp where she drags her tail into the warriors den. He follows her in and lies close to her. "There's no where you can get away from me beloved." He meows as she sighs.

"I know…" She meows softly trailing off and covers her face with her tail. She loved Brighteyes but sometimes it seemed like he only wants to hurt her.

Brighteyes gently licks Heatherheart's fur. He nibbles playfully at her ear and he rolls on his back and purrs loudly. "Come on Heatherheart. Please be okay." He pleas. Unable to resist she pounces on him and purrs licking her muzzle happily.

"I love you Brighteyes." Heatherheart meows softly and curls into a ball with a contented sigh.

"I love you too." Brighteyes meows and lies down next to her letting their muzzles barely touch.

Heatherheart is nearly asleep when she hears someone moving in the clearing. _I don't remember leaving anyone on patrol and last I checked everyone was asleep except me._ She lies still for a moment soaking in the warmth of her moss and feeling for Brighteyes. _Huh!? _Not feeling him she stands up with a startled squeak. _Oops! _Looking around she checks to see if she has awoken any of her fellow warriors. _Still asleep. Now to find Brighteyes._ She thinks to herself and pads into the clearing to see Brighteyes's tail disappear through the entrance.


End file.
